S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1994) is an American producer, director, and screenwriter. He is currently serving as the executive vice president of Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Studios. The films he has produced have a combined worldwide box office gross of over $4 billion. Sherman is most notably known for his work with Marvel Studios and has been the executive producer of Guardians of the Galaxy ''(2015), and ''Captain America: Civil War ''(2016). He is the executive producer of Marvel's upcoming ''Avengers: Infinity War ''(2018), and will be the director and executive producer for the ''Untitled Avengers film coming out in 2019. Sherman is the recipient of three People Choice Awards, one MTV Movie Award, one Daytime Emmy Award, and is pending two Golden Globe and Grammy nomination. He is currently in a relationship with Canadian singer, Shawn Mendes since 2017. Early life and education Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, U.S., by his maternal parents. His father, James Sherman, is a Spanish–American healthcare administrator, and his mother, Cynthia Sherman, is a federal prosecutor, who is currently serving as the Assistant Attorney General for the National Security Division. He is very open about his childhood, and said he was often a victim of bullying, and in an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Sherman stated that he was often bullied because of skipping two grades, and for his unattractiveness during puberty. Sherman graduated Washington High School at age fifteen, and was accepted in Stanford University. He attended George Washington University for three years, and graduated with a Bachelors of Film and Television at age eighteen. Career'''''''''' 2012–2014: Early career After graduating Stanford University, Sherman obtained a job as a production assistant at Marvel Studios, a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. After working on the set of ''Iron Man 3, Sherman impressed President of Marvel Studios, Kevin Feige. He was then transferred to Thor: The Dark World, where he was named an associate producer. After impressing Alan Taylor, the director of Thor: The Dark World, Sherman was named the stage manager and senior producer of the film, and served as it for the last three months of filming for Thor, and was credited as a senior producer, alongside two other senior producers. He was also one of the three screenwriters of the 2014 film, Neighbors, that was a critical claimed American comedy film. 2015–present: Breakthrough and success Sherman then became a senior producer on Avengers: Age of Ultron, and was considered instrumental in the filming of the film, and was often considered the top advisor to Joss Whedon, the director of the film. The same year, while working on the Avengers, Sherman was the executive producer on Guardians of the Galaxy. He was in-charge of all pre-production for the film of Guardians of the Galaxy. The same year after the two films were produced, Sherman was included on the Forbes 30 under 30. Sherman's last film produced before his break in film was his second highest-grossing film, Captain America: Civil War. He was credited as an executive producer, and is Marvel's first film since Kevin Feige came on as President that he has not executive producer. Sherman was the sole executive producer on Captain America: Civil War, and Sherman was also credited as the Principal Associate Director of the film. The film had commercial success and box office sales were calculated at $1.153 billion, and had a budget of $250 million. It is estimated that Sherman made around $65 million off of the film, making him one of the highest paid executive producers of a Marvel film of all time, and has been dubbed as the next George Lukas, once his return to film. On December 2016, The Walt Disney Company announced that Sherman would be departing Marvel Studios effective 2017, and be transferred over to ABC News as an executive producer, and would be an executive producer of Good Morning America, all breaking news segments, and special events hosted by ABC Entertainment. He would also be a senior producer on ABC's World News Tonight. It was announced in 2017, that Sherman would return to Marvel Studios temporarily to be the sole executive producer of the upcoming Avengers film, Avengers: Infinity War. It was also announced on December 1, 2017 that Sherman will once again return to Marvel Studios to be the director and one of the three executive producers of the Untitled Avengers film. Sherman took leave from his position at The Walt Disney Company to produce a Steven Spielberg film, The Post. Sherman has been nominated for a Golden Globe with his work with the movie. Sherman announced he was leaving Good Morning America in 2018, and would become the executive vice president of Marvel Studios, second-in-command. He also stated that he would join Good Morning America, ''as a senior producer and would work part-time. Throughout Sherman's film career as a producer his films have grossed over $4 billion, and is only expected to rise in the future. Sherman is the executive producer of both ''The Post (2017), and Call Me by Your Name ''(2017). He has two Golden Globe Nominations for both of those films in the same category, ''Best Motion Picture – Drama. They both are expected as well to be nominated for an Academy Award in 2018. Upcoming projects Sherman is set to be the executive producer on the following Marvel Studio films: Avengers: Infinity War ''(2018), ''Black Panther ''(2018), ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''(2018), ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse ''(2018), ''Captain Marvel ''(2019), ''Untitled Avengers film (2019), Untitled Super-Man: Homecoming sequel ''(2019), and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3. ''(2020). He will also be the director of the ''Untitled Avengers film coming out in 2019. Mendes and Sherman have also stated that he is working on his album being released in 2018, and will be credited as a executive producer on his album. Although unclear what role Sherman will be acting in, because he has no credible experience in music producing, several sources close to the couple have stated that Sherman has background in music, and before producing film and television he was a music producer, and college-party DJ when he attended Stanford University. It was announced on December 3, 2017, that Sherman would become one of the three executive producers on the last season of Games of Thrones airing in 2019. Philanthropy and activism Sherman is an avid supporter of LGBT rights, and has raised millions of dollars for HIV/AIDS research. In June 2016, amfAR presented Sherman with its humanitarian award for his philanthropic work. That September, he was awarded the National Visibility Award presented by the Human Rights Campaign, for his coming out, and support of the LGBT community. The following year, he received the GLAAD Vanguard Award. In July 2016, Sherman released a single entitled "Love Make the World Go Round", a collaboration with Lin-Manuel Miranda and Jennifer Lopez, which benefits victims of the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting, Sherman served as one of the two executive producers of the song. He was also featured on the song "Hands" along with numerous other artists, also benefiting those affected by the Orlando shooting. Among numerous other members of the entertainment industry, Sherman signed an open letter from Billboard magazine to the United States Congress in 2016, which demanded action on gun control. Sherman endorsed Democratic presidential nominee Hillary Clinton in 2016, and donated $50,000 to her campaign. He is also a prominent activist for women's right, and was the only male keynote speaker at the 2017 Women's March, and was the only male co-chair. Sherman is also a board member of the newly created foundation, Time's Up Now, and represents male voices being sexually harassed or assaulted in the workplace. It was announced on January 1, 2018, Sherman would be named the co-chair of the Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network more commonly known as GLSEN. He took office on January 2, 2018, and will serve a two year term as the co-chair, serving alongside activist, Julie Metrov. Personal life Sherman is openly gay. He has been in a relationship with Canadian singer and songwriter, Shawn Mendes since 2017. Sherman is also known for his social media presents, and has over 11 million Instagram followers, and 7 million twitter followers. Sherman has stated that he likes to keep his personal affairs private, leading to speculation that Sherman and Mendes have had an on-and-off relationship, although the rumors have neither been confirmed nor denied. Sherman owns a house in Los Angeles, California, and a condo in New York City. He primarily resides in New York City, and there is speculation that Sherman bought a 6 acre property outside of Toronto, Canada. Wealth Sherman is known for his extreme wealth at such a young age. He is currently worth $100 million as of November 2017. Throughout his career Sherman has made an estimated $165 million. Forbes started reporting on Sherman's wealth in 2016 after the release of his compensation for his work on Captain America: Civil War, ''that he made an estimated bonus of around $65 million, making him the second-highest compensated executive producer to ever work for Marvel Studios. They reported in total compensation Sherman made around $76.4 million that year, making him the third highest paid executive producer of 2015. In 2017, it was reported that Sherman made an estimated $10.5 million from working as a executive producer on ABC's ''Good Morning America. For his work with The Post, Sherman made an estimated $2 million, making total compensation of the year of 2017 at $15 million, after endorsements. Sherman has accumulated the rest of his wealth through investments, endorsements, and other lucrative business deals. Due to Sherman modeling with Armani, and Calvin Klein in 2017 Sherman made an estimated $5 million off of that deal. He's made a total of around $12 million off of endorsements, and has made around $56.6 million off of business ventures and investments. He has stated that he has stock in both Apple Inc., and The Walt Disney Company. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations See also * Shawn Mendes * Producers with Marvel Studios * Good Morning America External links * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman on ABC News * Tyler Sherman on The Walt Disney Company * Tyler Sherman interview with Entertainment Weekly